Burden of Destiny: Repost
by Darknessthatshines
Summary: the long lost family members of the parrydanver lines return. Tierney danvers has a destiny that must be forefilled. Althought she doesn't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I don't own anything in the covenant. Thought I wish I did. :P 

An: this is a repost of my old story from my other account - nikkimac20 . this story is not up for adoption any more! 

* * *

The arrival

It was 9:15pm, when Phoenix parry got the call that changed his life. His girlfriend was giving birth to their first child. A girl, the first in the Parry blood line and only the second in the Danvers. Both of phoenix's parents were livid when they heard the news. Their little boy, the youngest of two. Only 21 years old and still in university. Quickly as he could phoenix collected his car keys and jacket. Leaving his apartment and drove to the hospital.

Lying comfortable on her hospital bed. Leah Danvers watched the beautiful bundle of joy the lay within her arms. "Daddy will be here soon, my little pumpkin. He can't wait to meet you, because you're daddies little angel." Unannounced to her in the doorway stood her family. Watching Leah with joy and happiness on their faces. Her parents along with her brother William, whose wife was at home looking after their son Caleb.

"So do we get to meet the child of destiny" Blurts will from the door. "Sure come in."

All three family members crowed around the bed, to get a good look at the precious little girl. " She's beautiful hunny, can I hold her?" Leah carefully hands her child into her others waiting arms.

"Ooh isn't she precious."

"Yeah mom, she looks just like Leah," says will

"And we thought Leah was going to be the only girl in our bloodline."

"Guess not dad," chuckles will.

"Dad, have you called phoenix?"

"Yes baby, I did he's on his way" answers Leahs father.

Just then phoenix comes walking through the door.

"Where are my two favorite women in the world?"

He waltzes over to Leah and kisses her softly on the forehead.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

" Well that's a stupid question to ask, since I just had your kid," Laughs Leah.

"Yeah I know, now let me see my princess"

Elizabeth carefully hands the baby over to her father.

"She's so perfect, so tiny and fragile."

"Well she's a baby phoenix, what did you expect? Asks will.

A little while later the nurse comes in with a clipboard.

"Did you pick a name yet?" she asks.

"I think if you don't mind baby, that her name should be Tierney Elizabeth."

"No, I like it," answers phoenix

"And last name?"

"Danvers." Says Leah

* * *

Please review. Criticism is welcome

Come on Hit the button below!!


	2. the move

The move

_-17 years later-_

Tierney Danvers, the rebel as everyone referred her to. Entered the parking lot of Preston Academy in her 2007 black sun fire. Making sure to park as far away the school as possibly. With her two brothers Justin and Aiden, she made her way towards Preston. She wore low-rise faded jeans and a white tank top. With a black cancer bats sweater over it and black vans. Her hair was tied back like usual, when she was at school. Walking down the corridor she meet up with her friends outside Mr. Browns English class.

"Hey tier what's going on. " said bailey

"Hey Bails, nothing really Test today."

The morning went by fast and before they knew it they were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. "Hey Baby" came a voice behind her.

Looking up from the book that she was consumed in (the devil in the while city) Tierney saw Jordan take the unoccupied seat nest to her.

"Hey jor-" she didn't get the chance to finish because a cross the room her brothers were yelling. _Oh god not again_

"What the hell is your problem?" yelled aiden.

"Get outta my face twerp, " yells Kevin

"Who do you think you are? The king of the school, last time I checked you were just a wannabe jock " blurts Justin. As fast as the fight broke up it ended. But by the time the teachers got there to break it up there was blood.

_-2 days later-_

"So" Justin started "what's this about, were not in trouble again are we" finished aiden as he sat down at the table with his bother waiting to know what's going on.

"Where's your sister" asked dad.

"Don't know probably doing homework or something" said the twins.

Tierney walk's into the kitchen and slumps into the seat across from aiden.

"So what's this about I was trying to finish my English paper " She said. Hearing the twins' chuckle she gave them a look that silenced them.

"I got that managers job I applied for. We'll be moving in a week since that all the time they gave me " answered their dad.

"Are you serious"

" It's for the best, " announced their mom who stayed silent until now.

"What are you talking about mom, why is it for the best?" asked the twins.

"Well it'll be a fresh start for you guys. Also it's where you father and I grew up."

"But it's my senior year, what about my friends and Jordan" said tier

"You'll make new friends, princess and you'll meet a new boy" hopefully one from the bloodlines _there not telling us something_

"Were up for making new friends, a new start right Aiden"

"Right your are Justin " replied aiden

" Where are we moving then?" asked Tierney

"Ipswich, where the families are." replied their father

"Why now, we don't even know the families."

"Yeah dad" piped the twins

"Because I got the job there. Plus you can finish you schooling at the best prep school in the country." answered dad._ I know that's not it, they're hiding something but what is it._

"Fine but on two conditions"

"And what might those be, princess" challenged her father. As everyone else watched. Know that this was about to get ugly because the arguments between them usually did. But Tierney just answered her father calmly by saying " No curfew, no rules, no family" pausing she added " and 200 on top of my current allowance."

"Ok anything else," asked phoenix.

"No, imp good "

"Alright then, everyone start packing we leave in a week," announced their father

After that ever one went their own ways, know in the discussion was over.

_- A week later- _

Tierney sat on the floor of her new room, unpacking and organizing her stuff.

_Im giving this a shot for dad. Besides after graduation I'll be off to university anyway_

"Hey tier" Justin said as he came into the room "Get dressed there's a party at the dell's"

"Um so, what about it" asked Tierney

"We should go, have some fun before the torture tomorrow come on "he said

"Fine 'ill go, just let me finish this "she replied

"Ok, meet us downstairs. Oh by the way" Justin said turning back towards the room "were taking your car"

"Yeah, we always do, now get out "

* * *

hit the button below!


	3. party at the del's

**Party at the del's**

After checking her appearance in the mirror. Grabbing the black purse that laid on the dresser, tier left her domain. Wearing a black tank top with a faded stone wash jean skirt. With black bracelets on her wrists and black vans. Her hair lay fallen down her back in curls. Walking to the front door, while searching in side her purse as she yelled up the stairs. " You guys ready yet or what for god sake, come on guys this was your idea." Within seconds you could hear footsteps, more like a stampede coming down the stairs in the form of two sixteen year old.

"Whoa, Let's party." said Justin as he got to the door.

"Can I drive tier?" asked aiden as he forcefully pushed Justin out of the way causing him to stumble. " Not on your life, baby boy. And remember no using or you'll seriously won't forget it, got me"

"We know." Said the wins at the same time while rolling their eyes.

_Meanwhile on top of the cliff over-looking the party stood three teenagers._

"What's up fella's?" said the fourth while coming up to the group.

"Where were you I stopped by to give you a lift?" asked the cute, dark haired one.

"Had things to do " came the newcomers monotone reply "how's the party?"

"Dunno, just got here." Said the one with long brown hair,

"Well hell boys, lets drop in" said the blonde while kicking some loose rock over the edge. His eyes flashed orange and turned pitch black. As he fell the short brown haired one yelled "Oh shit, yeah." Leaning backwards he faces the last two as he jumped. "Tyler." Yelled the last one. " Come on Caleb, It's not like it's gonna kill us .Yet" said the longhaired one as he jumped.

Standing alone on top looking down. Caleb Danvers followed suit plummeting to the bottom where his friends waited.

Tierney, Justin and aiden arrived at the annual Spencer bash. Checking out the scene as people danced or talked around them.

" Stay close and don't start anything. I'm getting something to drink, I'll be right back" said

"Whatever you say, Tier?" replied aiden as tier walked towards the crowded stand where it was being served. The twins stood chatting amongst themselves.

"A look at those chicks"

"Yeah I see them, they're hot lets go talk to them." Replied aiden.

"Do you got any blue?" Tierney asked the guy who was serving.

"Here ya go, cutie" said the guy _oh God this freaking' idiot is hitting on me._

"Thanks" replied tier trying to control her temper (A.N- she hates the lovey dovey crap and guys that hit on her, if she don't like them)

"Yo, Caleb" calls the dude standing beside tier.

"Jay, What's going on?" asks Caleb.

"Nothing much the usual, you know how it is." Replied jay

"Who's this, new girlfriend?" asked pogue –who was referring to tier.

" NO, I dunno" says jay as he turns towards her "Are you new?"

Turing while chugging the last of the beer she replied "yeah"

"Well nice to meet you, im' jay Harris and these are the guys. Pogue Parry, Tyler Sims

HOT- Reid" " Garwin, Reid Garwin, nice to meet you' says Reid

"Caleb Danvers and you are" asks Caleb Dude could this day get any worst, the damn families " Tierney but just call me tier" replied tier.

" Got a last name?" questions Tyler.

"Yeah"

"Well what is it, beautiful?" asks Reid who was leaning over Caleb's shoulder.

"Aren't we straight talking guy, never call me that again. Or it'll be the last thing you say." Said tier, amused by the look that crossed his face.

"Danvers" came the short and simple answer.

"What" "no way" "seriously" Came very amused answers as Caleb just stared at her?

"Wait, what?" asked Caleb.

"Are you def or something, I said Danvers."

Before Caleb or the others could respond a fight broke out five feet away.

Justin was walking around checking out girls with aiden. Until some idiot nearly knocked him over. "Hey dude, what the hell?" yells Justin

"Oh god, not again" say Tierney as she walks toward the commotion.

"What" asks Tyler

"My brothers" answers tier to Tyler, as they follow her.

" Watch where your going, moron" yells Aaron abbot

"You're the one who needs to watch where you're going," challenges aiden. "He didn't do anything to you". Aaron looks back at his buddy (Gordon) then turns and takes a swing, hitting aiden in the side of the head. Which landed him on the ground.

Having enough of what was happening Tierney grabbed him by the color before he could do anymore damage.

"Bitch, what the hell do you think your doing?" yells an infuriated Aaron.

"Me did he just say me" as she laughs in his face " ohh how much you got that wrong, moron" she says. Everyone around suddenly gets interested. Most people stund at what was happening. "Do I, you stupid bitch." Asks Aaron. – This girl is hot, why is she protecting these moron –

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on?" directing her question to Justin. As she reached down and helped aiden up, he said "He almost knocked Justin down and he confronted him about it". Turning to Justin she asked "have anything to add little brother?"

"No, You seen the rest." Replied Justin.

"Uh huh, stay away from my brothers. Or next time I'll make it so you won't have kids, got me" challenges tier. As they walked away and the boys followed tier turned on the two. "What did I freaking tell you, no fights."

"Sorry tier, but they started it" began Justin.

"Yeah and I finished it. Like I always do, you guys seriously need to grow up. Now" explained Tierney.

" Hey is everything ok?" asked Caleb

" Yeah everything's fine. Guys this is Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Jay." said tier

"These two, children and I mean that. Are my little brothers Justin and Aiden."

"Where not children" challenged the twins

"Well start acting like it." Yelled tier.

"Hey" were the response's all around.

"Well I think that was enough fun for the night, were going talk to you guys around. Don't give me that look Justin! You guys started have enough fun." Said tier as she turned and walked away with the twins following behind her.

"So Caleb, is she really related to you?" asked Pogue not knowing that he was her cousin too.

"I dunno but I'm gonna find out." Answered Caleb


	4. revaluations

**Revaluation**s

As Caleb walked into his house where he lived with his mother. He was deep in thought, contemplating just what happened. Was that girl and her two brothers related to him. How come he never met them? Oh yeah they just moved here. But if they are then why keep it a secret, why didn't they tell me? Tell all of us.

As he walked into the den he saw his mother sitting on the sofa. Curiosity over came him, surely his mother would know.

"Mother I wanted to ask you something." said Caleb as he sat down beside her.

"Yes dear, what is it?" asked his mother

"Well I met this girl tonight and well I was wondering. Do we have any relative that you haven't told me about?" answered Caleb.

"Caleb, what brought this on? Is this about that girl you met" asked Evelyn as she took a drink of rum.

"Mother, the girl that I talk about. Well she has the last name as us." Answer's Caleb then continues, " If she is why didn't we know?"

"Caleb you must understand that her parents were trying to keep her safe. Yes Tierney is your cousin but don't question their motives. Your father's sister is her mother and Leah wanted to keep her from knowing certain things. At least until she was ready, so after she was born her and phoenix moves out of Ipswich. We didn't know where they had gone to but your father believed that one day they would return. So we kept it to our selves." Said Evelyn.

" What things doesn't she know, mother?" asked Caleb.

"That is something I can not tell you, darling. But in time you will know." Answered Evelyn. As she saw Caleb getting up to leave she added, "Caleb I advise you to tell Pogue, you two are extremely close. Tierney is also related to him and if he doesn't know yet tell him.

"Related to Pogue but How is she" inquired Caleb as he stood awaiting her answer.

"Phoenix, her father is his uncle," said Evelyn.

Caleb soon after left the den and walked upstairs to his room. He glided to the bed and sat down while taking his phone out of his pocket. Hesitantly he dialed Pogue's number. It rang four times before a sleepy voice was heard on the other side.  
"Caleb, why are you calling so late?" asked Pogue.

"Remember I was going to find out about tier." He said while lying down on he's bed

"Yeah I remember, so what did you find out?" asked now curious friend.

"We'll I found not only is she related to me. She's also related to you."

"Are you sure, how?" questioned a confused occupant (A.N the other line)

"You're uncle phoenix is her father." Answered Caleb

"My uncle, but no ones heard from my uncle in years." Sad Pogue

"Yea I know but anyways you and I know now so I'll talk to you tomorrow." Said a now tired Caleb.

"Yeah talk to you later, man." Said Pogue before he hung up the phone.

Caleb in turn pressed end on the phone and settled into bed instantly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The first day **

A steady sound of pain by my chemical romance was heard. As the alarm clock on the nightstand went off. From under the blankets rapped around like a safe haven. A hand shot out from underneath, crashing down upon it. Tierney struggled to get up off her bed due to the lack of sleep. Hurrying to the shower, she turned on the water to warm. Stripping off her clothes she quickly jumped in. letting the warm waterfall over he body,

For a few minutes as she tried to fully awake. Then she washed her hair quickly and turned of the faucet. Grabbing a towel the hung on the rack and wrapping it around her she walked into her room. Drying herself off she gabbed the clothes on her bed and put them on. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, lightly applying some make up and brushing her teeth. As she left the room Tierney gabbed the hoodie off the hanger, that

Hung on the door and her messenger bag.

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen as she entered. Sitting down at the table next to aiden, she took a drink of the coffee her mother placed in front of her.

" Are you ready for you first day?" asked her mother as she placed the cereal on the table.

" No" replied tier god I so don't want to go

" No tier, what did you think of those guys last night. The ones you were talking to." Asked Justin.

" What about them?" she said knowing full well where this was going.

" Oh I don't know, you look like you were into that one guy," said aiden

"What are you talking about? I wasn't so shut It." Replied tier trying to keep her anger in check. They're parents were watching with interest. Phoenix put down the paper he was reading. Looking at his wife as he directed his question to Tierney. "What guys"

"It's nothing dad. They were mistaken weren't you." She answered as he turned his attention to them. " Well" he asked.

" I think their names were-" Justin started to say.

"Don't think it might hurt your small brain." Yelled Tierney

"Tierney don't speak about your brother like that. Continue." said their father

"Reid Garwin and Tyler Sims I think. But she was more into Tyler." Aiden answered.

" Really, well that's something wouldn't you say dear" asked phoenix

" No it's not, dad. I don't like Tyler. Theses two have to mind they're own business before I serious hurt them." Yell tier as she abruptly left table.

Tierney walked down the halls of Spencer searching for her first class. After coming from provost Higgins office. Reading her schedule once again with out looking up. She found herself on the floor in pain. Ouch

"Are you ok?" came a familiar voice. Tilting her head upward she saw pogue standing over her. " Umm I'm fine. Sorry I wasn't paying much attention." Replied tier.

As pogue reached out his hand to help her up he said " it's alright I wasn't paying attention either."

" Pogue this might sound stupid but so you know where English lit. Is?" she asked.

"Yeah follow me, I've got that class too." Replied pogue.

They entered the classroom. Looking around she spotted one by Reid and Tyler. After pogue made his way towards his usual seat next to Caleb. She walked over to them and slumped into the seat.

" Hey that seats taking," says Reid as she sat down.

"Yeah by who your imaginary girlfriend" asks tier as Tyler was trying not to laugh.

" Don't mind him. He woke up NOT in someone else's bed this morning." Said Tyler as he received a look that would kill from Reid.

"Good morning" said the professor, which got ever ones attention.

" Now today we'll be studying four American writers of fiction. First Cormack McCarthy, then Tim O'brian. Also Kent haruf and last but not least Stephen king,

"Yeah dream catcher was the shit" interrupted Reid, which got a rise out of the class.

" Thank you, Mr. Garwin but my choice is the shining," Replied the professor.

" Nice one Reid," said tier sarcastically as she turned back towards the front.

* * *

Review! Please. Criticism welcome. New chapter will be up dated Sunday


End file.
